Powder metal components commonly are brazed using in specialized atmospheres. Brazing may occur after or during the sintering process. Brazing may require exceedingly high temperatures that may cause unwanted oxidization of the metals. In order to avoid such oxidization, use of atmospheres other than air may be required.
Brazing atmospheres commonly require a reducing potential that is stronger than what may be reached with a standard H2—N2 atmosphere. Typically, this may be accomplished by the use of endothermic gases, methane or CO/CO2, or dosing within the system. However, such methods have drawbacks.
Adding in additional steps and compositions complicates the brazing process and creates additional opportunities for error. Further, the added components increase manufacturing costs as well as waste and scrap. Therefore, an improved system and method is needed.